nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Perfect Zombies Map
The perfect zombies map, a map that everyone wants, is a small, simple map, certain perks, certain weapons, and certain enemies. Weapons Starting Weapons M1911 (World at War model) Mk. 2 Grenades Combat Knife Wall Weapons Double Barreled Shotgun - 200 M1 Carbine - 600 Thompson - 1000 M1903 Springfield - 1000 BAR - 1200 Type 100 - 1200 MG42 - 1500 Mk. 2 Grenades - 200 Bouncing Betty - 800 Machete - 1000 Mystery Box Weapons Weapons are rated 1-5. Arisaka - 1 Kar 98k - 1 M1903 Springfield - 3 Mosin Nagant - 2 SKS - 2 M1 Garand - 3 M1 Carbine - 2 Gewehr 43 - 2 M1897 Trench Sweeper - 4 Double Barreled Shotgun - 1 Thompson - 4 MP40 - 3 M3 Grease Gun - 4 Type 100 - 3 PPSh-41 - 5 BAR - 4 Type 99 - 4 Fedorov - 3 STG-44 - 3 FG42 - 3 MG42 - 4 PTRS-41 - 5 Springfield Scoped - 3 .357 Revolver - 3 Tokarev - 3 Mauser C96 - 2 M1919 Browning - 5 M2 Flamethrower - 3 Molotov Cockails - 2 Panzershreck - 2 Ray Gun - 4 Wunderwaffe DG-2 - 5 Monkey Bombs - 5 Perks Each Room has a perk machine, even the spawn. Quick Revive Quick Revive is found in the starting Room. It costs 500 on solo and revives the player when downed, but disappears after three uses. It costs 1500 on co-op and makes the user revive teammates quicker. Speed Cola Speed cola is found upstairs. It costs 3000 points and makes the user reload quicker. Double Tap Double Tap is found in the kitchen. It costs 2000 points and makes the users fire rate for all automatic weapons multiply by two. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is found on the balcony. It costs 2000 points and makes the user run faster. Mule Kick Mule Kick is found back stage. It costs 4000 points and allows the player to hold 3 weapons rather than 2. Juggernog Juggernog is found in the yard. It costs 2500 points and doubles the players total health. Rooms The map only has six rooms; the starting room, two separate paths to take with two rooms in each, and a large room where they meet up, similar to Kino Der Toten. Starting Room The starting room is a simple small room with three windows;one on each wall except the right wall, one of which is under the stairs. Quick Revive, a mystery box spawn, the Double Barreled Shotgun, and the M1 Carbine are located in this room. The first door is on the right next to a window, and the other is at the top of a staircase. Upstairs - 750 The room at the top of the stairs features Speed Cola, the Thompson, and a mystery box spawn. There is a railing in which the player can see the kitchen, the other door in the starting room. There are two zombie spawns here. Kitchen - 750 The door on the right of the starting room is a wide area with four zombie spawns. There is a buyable trap here in which sniper shots come from the broken window that is just barely too high for the player to reach. The Double Tap perk, the M1903 Springfield, and a mystery box spawn are located here. This will continue to be updated, please don't fuck it up.